Marly's Flower Shop
by Kokoai
Summary: On his way to a new book store, Zexion accidently walks into a flower shop where he finds Marluxia. I know I suck at summeries.


Out of bordom I ask my friend to give my a prompt for a fanfic, the prompt was Zexi was going to a new book store he heard about and accidently walks into a flower shop where Marly works. I spent some number of hours working on this cuz i was that bored and once i started writing i couldn't stop.

Warning: If you no likey yaoi(boyxboy) then LEAVE NOW!! It's not hard just hit the arrow in the top left corner of your screen that's pointing left. Don't leave flames just cuz you don't like it.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked my name was not on the Kingdom Hearts case or in the booklet anywhere, but if I find it I'll let you know.

Please don't leave flames even if you do like yaoi. I prefer contstrutive criticism. I have a flying moose that gets stabbed every time I get flamed, DON'T HURT THE MOOSE!!!!

* * *

Closing my book and resealing it in it's proper place, I began searching for another. Ten minutes later revealed that I had read every book at least five times. Sighing heavily I prepared for a trip outside my house, which I hate doing. Luckily a new book store opened near my house and since I have a book in mind this won't take long.

Dressed in my usual black cloak I exited my house. Waking down the streets got me multiple dirty looks, dressing in black on a ninety degree summer day does that, not that I care since I can't feel in the first place. After Xemnas was defeated and all the Organization members returned from the darkness we had a final meeting which declared that the Organization was no more. Everyone went their own ways after that.

Not a single one of them have crossed my mind, except for him… The Graceful Assassin. Every now a then I find my self thinking of him, sometimes it's just remembering times spent with him others are just wondering where he is. It always seemed like I cared for him more then the others, I don't know why though.

That scent… I did it again. On these rare occasions I venture out of my house I sometimes accidentally windup in a flower shop. They're just another reminder of him. I've never been in this one before, I guess since I went on a different route I should end up in a new flower shop. I won't be in this one again though, it's definitely run by a girl. Pink walls, pink flower vases, pink tables, a large amount of pink flowers, even the _cash register_ is pink. Roaming through the sea of pink I search for what would be called my favorite flower if I could feel. Not seeing any irises I sigh heading for the exit.

Just as I reach the door I hear, "Zexion?" called in a familiar voice. I can't be… it sounds like him though. Turning around I see the all to familiar face of Marluxia.

"Marluxia? What are you doing here?" I ask, taking in his appearance. He still has his shoulder length pink hair, but part of it is tucked behind his ear with a red rose. He's dressed in a black T-shirt and pants with a pink apron atop. "Did you not read the sign coming in or did you lose brain cells coming back?" he asked humorously. Turning back to look at the sign by the door, _Marly's Flower Shop_. I feel stupid for once, I don't actually feel stupid, but you get the idea. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and no I didn't." I replied monotone. Why express fake emotions? A look of sorrow crossed his face.

"You didn't get a heart either?" Marluxia asked sadly. This actually 'confused' me, which normally only happens when I'm talking to Demyx. "We would any of us? Kingdom Hearts wasn't created after all." I asked, failing to suppress a confused tone. Marluxia's mouth twitched slightly before he said, "Superi- Xemnas said there was a chance we could get one after leaving the darkness." Marluxia replied, sadly still. My gaze fell to the floor, we had a chance, but it didn't happen at least not for either of us. A drop of water hit the floor, only it wasn't water. Tears were silently falling from my eyes, tears that shouldn't be. I didn't sob, just let the tears fall silently.

I gasped as I pair of arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to the owner. "I hoped that at least you would get one, even if that meant I wouldn't." Marluxia whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling. I continued silently crying into his shoulder as he lightly stroked my hair. I shouldn't be acting like this, but knowing we had a chance to get a heart and didn't get one struck a cord somewhere in me. I felt comfortable in Marluxia's embrace, he's the only one who's ever been able to understand my non-existent feelings. "Give me your address and I'll stop by after work. I'm off in an hour." he whispered as he pulled away.

We waved as I headed back home. Once at home I had to find a way to kill an hour. Walking to my library I pulled out a book I never thought I would look at again. A photo album of the Organization days. I organized the pictures by who's in them, each page a different member(s). I flipped to the pink tab with XI written in sharpie. Marluxia looked so cocky and full of himself his first day. He looked ecstatic when Xemnas gave him his garden. The humiliation he must of felt when we forced him to wear that gothic lolita dress. We called it part of our initiation, but we really just wanted blackmail for the future, it happen to every member.

I looked so depressed when I was forced into a picture with him. Who knew we'd become such good friends? This… for his first April Fool's day with us he wanted to make everyone think my and him were dating. I saw no harm in it, I did think it was pointless. The picture he used is him pinning me to a wall, seemingly kissing me. I remember too vividly his lips only centimeters from mine as we awaited the flash of the camera. I found my breathing was heavy after he pulled away. I never thought about the reason.

Maybe… I can't… I'd have to have a heart to love him, right? Is it possible to love with no heart, soul or being? I feel like I have a heart whenever I think about or am around him. If only Axel were around, this must how he feels towards Roxas. Collapsing to the ground and curling into a ball, I cry myself to sleep.

I float into consciousness as I'm lifted from the floor. Marluxia sits on the couch, holding me in his lap. "You look like you were crying." he stated, concerned. I don't respond, only stiffen slightly. I haven't cried once in my nobody existence, until now. His arms around my waist tighten ever so slightly. "I hate seeing you like this. I finally see you after two years and you're like this." Marluxia sobs. _I can't take it either._ I want to say, but fail to find my voice, instead I place a hand atop his, speaking wordlessly. His hand turns to interlace with mine. We sit in somewhat content silence for some time.

Marluxia brings one hand to cup my chin and turn my head so our eyes meet. His ocean blue eyes drown me as I stare into them. Falling deeper into the ocean as he moves closer, darkness taking over as my eyes close just as our lips softly meet. I'm drowning again as the ocean comes back when we break apart. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." he whispers, his gaze dropping as he removes his hand from my chin. I refuse to let our clasped hands untwine. "Don't be." I say almost to low to hear. His eyes soften slightly as he realizes I'm not pushing him away. Doubt still lingers in his eyes, in an attempt to rid him of that I bring a gloved hand to caress his cheek as I press our lips together again, slightly more passionate. "Zexion-" "Shh, let's pretend for a night." I cut him off knowing what he was going to say. _Zexion, you know these emotions aren't real._ We can forget for a night can't we?

In the next second I find myself pinned against the couch, Marluxia atop me, pressing his lips to mine, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I allow his tongue entrance and immediately he begins memorizing every crevice of my mouth. As the need for air becomes unignorable he pulls back and unzips my cloak. A shiver courses through my body as his bare hands run across my now bare chest. My back arches as he begins fingering one nipple. His other hand travels down my body, stopping at the hem of my pants. I slightly nod head, but he notices and attacks my mouth as his hand slides into my pants. I moan into his mouth as he grabs my already hard member. My nails dig into the cloth covering his arms as his hand begins moving up and down my shaft, slowly building speed. Trailing feathery kisses down my body as he slides my pants off, his hand on my member is replaced with his mouth. I take a sharp breath as he immediately deep throats me. His tongue swirling around elicits a deep moan from me. Humming an unknown tune, he pushes my over the edge. Screaming his name I cum into his mouth. He swallows every last bit of my seed before kissing my lips. The flowery bastard never got out of his clothes until now. Pressing our chests together he kisses me again. Marluxia moans as I grab his hard member and louder as my hand begins moving.

Placing his hand atop mine he whispers in my ear, "I want in you." I brace myself for his next move, which was exactly what I predicted. Swinging my legs over his shoulder, he positions himself at my entrance. Thanks to Xemnas's 'initiation' none of us need to be prepared for this. My nails dig into the cushion as he slowly pushes in. Moaning with each push, it felt longer then forever before he was in fully. "Faster." I moaned as he slowly pulled out. He did so and once only his tip was in he quickly buried himself, nailing my sweet spot causing me to cry in ecstasy.

Some number of thrusts later his seed spilled inside me. We screamed each other's name as we rode out our orgasms. I wrapped my arms around Marluxia as he collapsed atop me. Letting our breaths regain we snuggled, his head under my chin. As our breaths slowed I, for a split second felt a heartbeat. I must have just imagined it.

"Did you feel that?" Marluxia asked. Guess I didn't imagine it. "Yeah." I replied. He moved his head lower to where my heart would be. Tears slowly feel from his eyes as his head rose. "You have one. It's faint, but definitely there." Marluxia whispered almost too low to be heard. I was to taken aback to know how to respond. He took one of my hands and placed it on my chest. Silence fell as I waited. Tears fell from my eyes the moment I felt the very faint beating. It's just barely there, but it **is **there. Placing a hand on Marluxia's chest we both waited in the silence. Almost a minute had passed and nothing.

Holding him close I whispered, "Sorry." in his ear. He clung to me, crying into my shoulder and I into his. I could feel my heart painfully twist. Although he said he wanted me to have a heart even if he couldn't it still tore me apart. "I love you regardless weather we have hearts." I whispered soothingly. Lightly stroking his hair, I tried to comfort him. "I love you, too and I don't need a heart to know that." Marluxia replied, still crying slightly into my shoulder. We laid in each other's embrace, him listening to my heart as we waited for sleep to take us.

We were woken by Marluxia's phone alarm. We cleaned ourselves up and went out the door. As we began waling, Marluxia grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. A blush spread across my face as my heart sped. By the time we reached his work I had become completely comfortable holding hands with him in public. Stopping outside the door, he lowered his head to my chest. We received multiple bad looks, but it didn't matter I know how much he was comforted by hearing my heart. Sighing contently as he rose I couldn't resist kissing him lightly. "I'll see you after work." I spoke in what would be my new normal tone. "Alright, but don't lose your heart in that time." he replied teasingly. I had to laugh at that. "I won't, promise." I replied humorously. He gave me one last peck on the cheek before going in to his flower shop. I walked away feeling happy as I awaited seeing him again. Having a heart is going to take awhile to get used to, I just wish Marluxia could experience it too.

I think I'll kill time at that book store I meant to go to before entering _Marly's Flower Shop_.

* * *

Review please and remember the moose, I do love Bambi very much


End file.
